random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Epic Story of Meap
READ THIS FIRST: EDIT, THIS IS ONLY TO BE EDITED BY RELIGIOUS HERO. ''Part 1'': The Beginning Robotnik: PINGAS Sonic: Not this again, Meap: Chicken Tails: What? Meap: Chicken Shadow: What the Meap: Chicken Classic Sonic: Please Stop Meap: Chicken Classic Sonic: *Facepalm* Meap: Meap Classic Sonic: Thats better Meap: Chicken Shadow: HERE I COME YOU CREEP! Meap: CHICK- Sonic: SHADOW WHAT THE? Shadow: What? Sonic: You killed Meap! Shadow: That was Meap? Sonic: Yes... Shadow: I had no Idea... Classic Sonic: Are we gonna get sued? ''Part 2: '''At the Hospital' Candace: Phineas, Ferb come here! Phineas: Candace, I told you, were having another day off. Candace: No not that, MEAP IS IN THE HOSPITAL! Phineas: What? Come one, let's go. At the hospital Classic Sonic: Man, oh man we are gonna get sued! Sonic: Shut up! We can't worry about that right now. Shadow: Well, i'm off. Sonic: Nuh uh, your the one who did this. Shadow: Oh yeah, well Tails never came here. Classic Sonic: Oh no, his friends are here! Shadow: Bye! Classic Sonic: Grab him! Phineas: Hey, wheres Meap? Candace: I see him, next to those weird animals. Phineas: Meap! Meap; Ugh... Phineas: What have you done to him?! Sonic: Don't look at me, look at Shadow! Candace: Who? Shadow: That little fat thing *Classic Sonic* Classic Sonic: Stop it Shadow! Phineas: I don't even know where to start on this... it's so sad and i'm mad and I don't even know who i'm mad at... Shadow: U MAD? Sonic: Shadow shut the heck up! Shadow: You do or else i'll- Sonic: This is serious! YOU injured a harmless creature, YOU made a kid sad, and YOU aren't even in trouble? Shadow: Hm... Sonic: Well, atleast you get it... Shadow: No, I don't. I don't care about anything. ''Part 3: The Awakaning of the Meap Meanwhile, Meap was having a dream where hes at Disney Land and can talk. E.T.: Welcome to Disney Land. Meap: Yay! E.T.: You should ride my ride, Meap: ... E.T.: Please i'm broke and homeless! Meap: Okay E.T.: YESH! It costs $25, because of it's epicness though. Meap: Fine, but all I have is a 50... E.T.: Get in that card baord box over there and ride down that mountain to your left. Meap: Okay ''On The Ride Meap: Here we go.... Hey wait, those are... ROCKS! AGHHHHHH! NO! This can't happen I'm gonna die! E.T.: Now then, to get away with my money! Meap: SOMEONE SAVE ME! SMASH Meap: Ugh.... Meap! Phineas: Hey everyone, Meap woke up! Shadow: I'll be leaving then. Sonic: No. Shadow: I don't see Tails here. Sonic: He went to the store to get something, he'll be here soon. Shadow: It doesn't take an hour to buy ice cream. ''Part 4: '''Space Adventure' Doctor: It will take about 2 or 3 weeks for Meap to recover. Shadow *smiles* Phineas: *frowns* Ferb: We can't just worry about him being able to recover from a injury, we also have to make sure he gets back to his home and how will he last these next few weeks, we could build him some stuff to amuse himself, or just get some stuff from Walmart, and the only problem with that that would be using money, even though we spend lots of that doing our own crazy big ideas every single day of Summer vacation. Phineas: Wow Ferb, that was such a long speech. Shadow. I have a comment. Ferb: What Shadow: I'm not allowed back at Walmart... Phineas: Well, we could at least build him a space ship. Sonic: I'll help. Shadow: I'm not. Sonic: Yes you are! Your the one who caused all this. Shadow: Fine, have it your way. Classic Sonic: Why doesn't Tails just build it? Sonic: Hm, your right... Candace: Wait, no ones building a space ship on my watch! Phineas: Oh come one Candace, it's for Meap! Candace: ...Fine. At WalMart Tails: Chocolate or Strawberry? Maybe Pastachio, because it's green... Sonic: Hey Tails! Tails: I mean this isn't the tool aile! Shadow: We know you were just buying Ice Cream! And what's that in the cart? Tails: NOTHING! Shadow: Yeah, right. Tails: Don't come any closer! Shadow: Really Tails? Barbie dolls? Tails: Yes.... Phineas: As funny as that is, theres no time to laugh! Come on let's go home! At The Check Out Clerk: Aren't you all a little to male to buy Barbie Dolls? Phineas: Yes, yes they ''are. Part 5: The Game Tails: Soooo, When do I start? Phineas: Start what? Tails: The plane. Phineas: Um, sorry, but Ferb and I can handle that. Tails: Are you sure? WAIT YOUR ALREADY DONE? Phineas: Almost, we didn't have any money left so we only did the outer design. Tails: Well, I don't have any spares. Sonic: So were gonna have to buy some! Ferb: Were out of money. Phineas: Hey, didn't we hear Candace say theres a Basketball game that Jeremy wants her to go to and that the prize is $5,000 and a scolarship? Hey! Wheres Candace? Sonic: I think she went to the game already. Phineas: Come on let's go practice outside ''Outside Sonic: *goals* Phineas: No fair, THREE of you have super speed! Tails: Don't forget that I can fly *goals* Shadow: No, i'm out anyways, go get the rest of your little stupid team filled in. Sonic: Shadow, i'm not gonna stop you this time, but remember this was all your fault. Shadow: Hm.... I still don't care, bye . Tails: Well, Theres a required amount of 10 team members, and five need to play. Sonic: Come on team, let's go find some people before it's to late. Phineas: Hey wait! We can build more Phinedroids and Ferbots! Wait, we don't have enough parts... and now I feel stupid for saying that. Classic Sonic: Yes, yes you do. ''Part 6: Spongebob Patrick: Hey Sponegbob! I just saw a boat! Spongebob: What? Thats impossible after.... the oil spill *sniff* Patrcik: I still miss Squidward to... Sponegbob: Hey I think I see it and it's HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS US! HOLY FISHPASTE! Patrick: Zzzzzz Spongebob: WAKE UP! *Grabs Patrick and jumps behind a huge rock* '''AGHHHHHHH!' Sponegbob: Ugh... that was the worst dream I ever had.... Gary: meow Spongebob: Man i'm so board, I could FROOM FROOM CRASH Patrick then broke through Spongebob's house in a car and ran over Gary. Spongebob: GARY! Oh great, first Squidward and now Gary! Meanwhile at the surface of the nearest beach next to the island Sonic: So, you have underwater suits nearby? Phineas: Yep. Sonic: I'm still not going. Phineas: Why not? Sonic: Me and water, hate each other. Tails: What a baby Classic Sonic: At least he doesn't sleep with barbie dolls like a little girl Tails. I'm not a little girl! Sonic: Are you a big girl? Tails: No, i'm a guy. Sonic: Then why do you play with barbie dolls? Tails: I.... Classic Sonic: Thats what I thought. Phineas: Come on there over here! Sonic: (Uh oh....) Phineas: Come on, get one on. Tails: Yeah Sonic'S'! Get them on. Classic and Modern Sonic: .... Later Sonic: You made me get the suit on, BUT THERES NO WAY I WILL GO IN! Tails: I got this. *flies up* Sonic: PUT ME DOWN *splash* ''Part 7: Pineapple under the sea Sonic: This isn't so bad, IT'S WORSE THEN I THOUGHT! Tails: It's not even deep Sonic: If I die, I will get revenge... even if i'm a ghost. Tails: Yeah whatever Sonic: If I almost drown, you'll owe me a lot of money. Tails: Whatever Sonic: Fine... Phineas: I see the some things over there, there moving... Sonic: I'm leaving! Phineas: Come on, there not that far away. Sonic: ... Tails: Come on! *grabs sonics* ''SBSP Narrorator: Now back to Spongebob,a nd his firends under the seas. Patrick: I see someone! Spongebob: ... Phineas: Hi i'm Phineas, These are Ferb, Sonic, Tails, and Classic Sonic. Spongebob: ... I know you. Phineas: What? Spongebob: "A sponge and a starfish thats ridiculos!" Phineas: ... I remember that! I din't know you guys were living lifeforms though! How cool is this. Spongebob: ... Oh, thats a relieve! Phineas: Well, we have no time, were looking for people to join us for a basketball team to help someone! Spongebob: That sounds like fun! I wanna play! Phineas; Great! Patrick: Hi Squidward! Sonic: What? Patrick: I though you died! Sonic: -_- Patrick: Can I play to? Spongebob: Oh, you! Your to... Patrick: ... Spongebob: Just sit this one out, Phineas: No wait! Phineas: *whisper* Hey doesn't have to play... He could sit at the bleachers. Spongebob: Okay, I didn't want Patrick to have a heart attack. Sonic: STOP CALLING ME SQUIDWARD! Phineas: Thats 7 now! We need 10 to 12, so lets go Part 8: Regular Chapter, it's nothing but. Mordecai: Toss it i'm open! Rigby: No! This is my shot! Pops: *looks out window* What are you guys doing? Benson: They're wasting time and not working by TRYING to play basketball. Rigby: We're not trying, we are. In fact, we have our own team! Benson: Oh yeah? Then tell me, how many players are there in a team? Rigby: Okay, how many. Mordecai: I don't know. Rigby: What do you mean you don't know? Mordecai: I don't know! What, did you just expect me to know? Rigby: Yes! Benson: I'm waiting. Rigby: Uh, 42. Benson: GET BACK TO WORK. Mordecai: We'll show him, come on Rigby let's go to the park. Rigby: Come one! Meanwhile Phineas: Were almost there! Spongebob: Why are we going to different dimensions? Ferb: Variety. (warp sound) Sonic: We made it! Patrick: Squidwards right! Sonic: Please, shut up. Later at the park Rigby: So what are we gonna do? Behind a bush Phineas: Ferb be quite. Ferb: Actually I wasn't ev- Patrick: Be quite Gary. Back to park Mordecai: Were gonna play Basketball with our ultimate Basketball skillz! Phineas: NOW! Everyone suddenly jumped out of the bush to grab Mordecai and Rigby Mordecia: Whoa! Rigby: Whats going on? Sonic: You said you were major basketball players! Mordecai: No! We just said we were good! Rigby: Yeah! We suck at basketball! Phineas: We need you on the team! Spongebob: We need to fill up the team so we can be in a basketball game! Rigby: Fine. Tails: 9/10. Let's go to a hotel. Phineas: Our dimensional traveler is acting up! Were transporting! Part 9: Sonic Unadventure Sonic: Huh... were back in our world. Classic Sonic: THANK YOU! FINALLY AWAY FROM THESE WEIRD SHAPED HUMANS, TALKING SEA ANIMALS, AND THOSE TWO WEIRD LOOKING BIRD AND RACOON! Rigby: Were still here. Classic Sonic: OH Spongebob: Aside from that, we need to sleep somewhere! It's late. Tails: How about my workshop? Sonic: Sure. So everyone went to Tails workshop, and had a good rest. Sonic: My back! Classic Sonic: I slept like an angel. Tails: Sorry Sonic, guest go first. Sonic: Well, you slept on a king sized bed! Tails: That doesn't matter. Spongebob: Stop fighting! Phineas: Yeah! We have important things to worry about! Sonic: Liiiike? Phineas: The dimesnional traveler is broken. Sonic: hubbbarsteratta? Phineas: um.... I don't know what that means, but what I do know is that we need a strong power source. Tails: Hm, if only there was some kind of power source we could use. Maybe we can find something, it's on the tip of my tongue. I know we have used some kind of huge power source before, but what was it, or what were they? Sonic: I let you build planes? Classic Sonic: There called Chaos Emeralds! Tails: Oh I forgot :p Spongebob: We'll go on a hunt. Phineas: What? Oh, I think Ferb has an idea. Tails: A map? Hm...! Oh, I just remembered I have a Chaos Emerald tracker. We just need one Chaos Emerald to use it. Rigby: Come on! Later Tails: Here! I found it! Sonic: Woo! Tails: Know we just need a Chaos Emerald. Phineas: We can modify that to make it work. Tails: Impossib- Ferb: Done. Phineas: Know then, it says there is 2 around the workshop, 1 near the lake, 3 in the forest, and one on some place called Angel Island. We have it all planned out. Spongebob: Um, can me and Patrick go to the lake? Phineas: Oh! Sorry I get it. Sponegbob: Oh, and our Water Helmets are almost drained to. Phineas: Okay, I fixed the map. Grab the ones near the copy machine, not the ones on the table. Sonic: Let's go then. Part 10: Waffles Sonic: Okay, now that we have split up, let's go check inside. Tails: Um, why. Classic Sonic: Duh, let them find the emeralds. You did it for me in Sonic 2 and 3. Tails: -_- fine, i'll relax for a change. Inside, an old rival layed ahead Shadow: Yum, these are the best waffles ever! Especially since I didn't have to pay for them! Tails: (Walking in front door) So, we should "look" around the PS3 huh? Classic Sonic: No way, they're gonna come back angry that we haven't found anything. So you look for them while me and old Sonic go and play some Sonic Generations (inB4itsreleased) Sonic: ... Classic Sonic: Wha? Sonic: Him.... Shadow: I thought you gusy were out searching for the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic: I thought we kicked you out a month ago, and that you ditched us. Shadow: Well, I came back. Sonic: GET OUT! Tails: No, you two have done enough fighting. Shadow may stay at my 'house. Sonic: Fine. ''Knock Knock Sonic: Great, it's probably Knuckles with all his Master Emerald . Sonic then opened the door, only to see a pink figure. Sonic: AGHH! ITS AMY HOLY *bashes door closed* Sonic: Quick Tails, wheres the guns? Tails: The guns are in the closet. Sonic: I need more ammo! Tails: I think two whole rows of silver bullets are enough to kill Amy. Sonic: No! She never dies. She is invincible! Tails: Suuuuure. Amy: Ow! Why did my Sonic bash the door into my face *slowly opens door* Tails: Invinsible? Sure.... Sonic: Hide me! Tails: Go behind the couch. Amy: Where are yooooooooou? Sonic: Ready... aim.... FIRE! (Sonic jumps out and does a terrorist call) Sonic shot all over the place, he even almost show Tails. He also shot down the whole left wall. Sonic ran out of ammo, most hiting Amy. When the smoke cleared up, she was completely unscratched. Tails: My wall.... Amy: Come on. let's go shopping *drags Sonic out* Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tails: Well, let's go find those Chaos Emeralds Classic Sonic. Classic Sonic: No way, i'm gonna go play the PS3. Tails: Well, it's up to me to find those emeralds. Part 11: Ferbzan Phineas: So this is the jungle... hey look! I see a Chaos Emerald! SO this is the jungle.JPG|Phineas: How are we gonna get it? Ferbzan 1.JPG|Ferb than ran across a platofrm HNI_0036.JPG|Ferb jumped down a few stairs... HNI_0037.JPG|Ferb pulled out a string HNI_0038.JPG|Landed on a branch HNI_0039.JPG|and climbed up towards the Chaos Emerald HNI_0040.JPG|Phineas: Wow At Tails' workshop Tails: So if I remember right, the Chaos Emeralds are somewhere down stairs. Tails: Hm I can only find one... Shadow! Tails ran upstairs to find Shadow, about to use Chaos Control Tails: No Shadow! We need the Chaos Emeralds! Shadow: What for? Tails: To go to another dimension and get money! Shadow: In that case, i'll form my own Basketball team... and win! Tails: Noooooo... Hey, wheres Classic Sonic? Back to Mordecai and Rigby Mordecai: So dude, did you grab the right map? Rigby: I grabed the ones on the table. Mordecai: DUDE! Those are the... right ones? Rigby: Oh well. Back to Spongebob and Patrick Spongebob: Oh no! Why are they going towards the lake? Patrick: What lake? Spongebob: Patrick! This is serious! Patrick: Sorry. Spongebob: Sorry, I didn't mean to get angry like that, but they might get mad or think we followed them. So i'm afraid we'll have to go to the floating island thing. Patrick: Okay Part 11: Sonic Unadventure 2: Struggle Sonic: This is terrible. Amy: And them, we'll go to a FIVE STAR RESTRAUNT! Sonic: My... ears. Amy: Oh! I know what i'm getting! I'm getting spagheti! Sonic: SpaGETO! Amy: ...YoUR S0 FuNnY Sonic: SHUT UP! Amy: (long amout of annoying sentences) Amy: Hey, where did Sonic go? Sonic: (Hiding inside of one of those round shirt holders like everyone does when they're kids or still do like me) I think i'm safe... better get out. At Tails' workshop Tails: At least he left the Chaos Emerald! Sonic: (breaks trough wall) TAILS! HELP ME! Tails: I JUST fixed that wall........................................................ Sonic: No time come on! Tails: Where? Sonic: To get out of here! Back to Spongebob and Patrick, about to go trough a cave to Angel Island Spongebob: Ooh! Just look at this cave! It makes me feel like a Tresure Hunter! Patrick: I see what you mean. This place is loaded with shiny stuff! Spongebob: (What Patrick is hearing) And blah blah blah blah bla bla blah x10 Patrick: (Huh, look a alternate path! I'll take this instead!) On Angel Island Knuckles: (Singing to himself) I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie World My bo- huh? Who's there? ...I should take a vacation. I really to get away from the Master Em- i'm not even gonna say it's name! Spongebob: Hello! Knuckles:WHA? Spongebob: I like your singing. Knuckles: Um.... you mean that rap song? Spongebob: No, I meant that song you were just singing. Knuckles: ....you can't tell anyone! Spongebob: Okay. Knuckles: Why are you here anyways? Spongebob: Sonic. Knuckles: The Hedgehog? Spongebob: Yes! Knuckles: Well, I think i'll be going then. Spongebob: Well, I guess I have to find that chaos emeral- ooh, Shiny Rock! (No the Master Emerald) Back to Phineas Well, I guess I go this way. I wonder how Ferb is doing... hey, a chaos emerald! Now the, the next one should be around here somewhere... found it. It's near that cliff! I'll just have to slowly move towards it...... AGH! Phineas: I'm falling! Phineas looked around, he was sure he was gonna continue to fall to his doom, until he found a ledge. He grabbed the ledge and the Chaos Emerald off of the falling rock and pulled himself up. Phineas: Now, that was scary. At Tails workshop Knuckles: Sonic! Open the door! '''TO BE CONTINUED EDIT, THIS PAGE IS TO ONLY BE EDITED BY RELIGIOUS HERO.